Our World
by niichigo
Summary: Hiruma tidak tahu mengapa ia harus membeli makanan berkadar gula tinggi seperti cream puff. Ia hanya merasa bahwa Hiruma harus membeli makanan itu, jika tidak, dia akan merasa hampa /HiruMamo. Im back guys!


**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

* * *

**[ 1st World ]**

Keadaan di sekitar lapangan SMA Deimon sudah sangat sepi. Sudah tidak terlihat seorangpun disana semenjak mereka menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi harus mengikut tes kenaikan kelas yang akan diselenggarakan dua minggu lagi.

Tepat di luar ruang klub, Sena dan Suzuna berdiri. Pria hazel itu mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk yang barusan diberikan oleh Suzuna. Sementara Suzuna merapikan beberapa benda yang tadinya digunakan untuk latihan Amefuto.

"Nee, Sena_-kun_. Mamo-_nee_ sama Yama_-nii_ dimana, ya? Aku tidak melihatnya setelah selesai latihan," tanya Suzuna sambil menoleh kesana kemari.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Sena sambil melepaskan helmnya, "mungkin mereka berdua sudah pulang duluan. Toh, mereka berdua pasti sudah menyiapkan diri untuk tes kenaikan kelas," ujar Sena.

Suzuna mengangguk, "Benar juga," ucap Suzuna sambil memanggut-manggut, "kalau begitu, ayo cepat bantu aku untuk memasukkan ini semua di ruang klub! Beraaaat!" keluh Suzuna sambil menunjukkan barang-barang yang ia bawa. Sena menggangguk dan segera membuka kenop pintu ruangan

_KRIET_

Setelah pintu dibuka, Sena dan Suzuna hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya sambil mengaga lebar melihat pemandangan di depan mereka; gadis berambut auburn dan pemuda berambut coklat berantakan itu sedang berciuman sambil berpelukan. Dan pada akhirnya, gadis auburn yang bernama Mamori itu melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Yamato—si rambut coklat—begitu mengetahui Sena dan Suzuna membuka pintu ruangan.

"Sena_-kun_, Suzuna-_chan_? Kalian belum pulang?" tanya Mamori sambil memandang dua orang di depannya yang masih mengaga lebar.

"E—eeeh... A—ano, _go—gomennasai_, Mamo_-nee_! A—aku dan Sena akan segera keluar!" ucap Suzuna sambil menarik tangan Sena, "Sena, a—ayo kita pergi!" bisik Suzuna.

"U—un!" angguk Sena, "etto—Mamori-_neechan_, Yamato, maafkan kita!" ucap Sena sambil menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk kabur. Tapi tiba-tiba tangan Mamori segera meraih tangan Sena.

Mamori tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa-apa. Bisakah kalian menemaniku sebentar, Sena_-kun_ dan Suzuna-_chan_?" tawar Mamori sambil memandang iris karamel Sena.

"Eh?"

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan," ucap Yamato sambil mengambil tasnya, "_jyaa_. Sampai ketemu besok pagi," lanjut Yamato sambil meluncurkan senyum khasnya kepada ketiga orang tersebut. Setelah meninggalkan ruang klub, Sena dan Suzuna duduk di bangku depan Mamori.

"Ano... Mamo-_nee_. Ada apa dengan Yama-_nii_? Dia kelihatan tidak bersemangat. Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Suzuna sambil memandang Mamori yang menundukkan kepalanya. Rambut auburnnya menghalangi wajahnya yang cantik tersebut.

"Oooi! Suzuna, jangan terlalu _to the point_!" bisik Sena pelan.

"Eeh! Ta—tapi Mamo-_nee_—"

"_Daijoubu_, Sena-_kun_. Aku memang ingin mengatakan kebenarannya kepada kalian semua," ucap Mamori sambil tersenyum. Tapi Suzuna dan Sena tahu bahwa dibalik senyuman itu masih tersimpan kesedihan.

"...Memang ada apa, Mamo-_nee_?" tanya Suzuna hati-hati. Mamori menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Suzuna.

"Aku merasa Yamato sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi," ucap Mamori sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Suzuna melonjak kaget. Dia merasa bersalah atas kesalahannya menanyakan kabar hubungannya dengan Yamato.

"Dan aku merasa aku juga sudah tidak mencintai Yamato lagi," tambah Mamori, yang membuat gadis berambut biru itu kaget untuk kedua kalinya.

"Eeh? Bukankah Mamori-_neechan_ dan Yamato sudah berpacaran sejak tiga tahun yang lalu? Dan bukannya kalian masih terlihat mesra?" ucap Sena sambil menyakan kebenarannya. Mamori mengangguk.

"Uhn. Memang sudah tiga tahun aku berpacaran dengan Yamato. Tapi, selama ini aku merasa tidak punya rasa cinta sebagai seorang 'pacar'. Aku hanya ingin membuat Yamato merasa nyaman dan tenang saat bermain Amefuto, sebagai aku yang menjadi manajer di Deimon Devil Bats ini. Yamato juga terlihat menikmatinya," jawab Mamori sambil memandang uap teh yang belum ia minum, "saat aku menanyakan kenapa Yamato sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi, dia tetap menggeleng dan selalu bilang kepadaku bahwa dia tidak mempunyai alasan tertentu. Hanya saja, sepertinya ada seseorang yang menunggunya," lanjut Mamori

Sena memandang wajah Mamori dengan tatapan bingung, "Kalau begitu, kenapa Mamori-_neechan_ merasa seperti itu? Apakah ada orang yang Mamori-neechan suka?" tanya Sena. Mamori segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah menyukai siapapun selama ini," ucap Mamori mantap, "Alasanku sama dengan Yamato. Aku merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang menungguku dan selalu menghantui pikiranku. Seseorang yang sepertinya akan menjadi pasangan yang benar-benar aku cintai nantinya," ucap Mamori sambil memandang seragam Amefuto Deimon Devil Bats bernomor punggung satu yang masih tergeletak di meja.

Sementara Suzuna dan Sena masih tetap bingung dengan perkataan gadis berambut auburn tersebut.

.

**[ 2nd World ]**

Di depan gerbang SMA Teikoku, terdapat dua orang yang berjalan menuju ke rumah mereka. Keadaan di sekitar sekolah sudah sangat sepi karena jarum jam sudah menunjukkan angka lima sore.

Gadis dengan rambut pirang panjangnya itu sedang berjalan dengan gugupnya bersama pria berambut pirang _spiky_ yang masih mengunyah permen karet mintnya. Walaupun sudah tiga tahun lamanya mereka berdua berpacaran, tapi gadis berambut kepang pirang itu tetap saja merasa gugup jika berjalan berdua. Dikarenakan sifat si pacar yang bernama Hiruma Yoichi itu adalah orang yang paling mengerikan seantero sekolahnya.

Entah kerasukan apa si setan tersebut bisa memacari gadis yang terlihat lemah tersebut. Tapi, karena kepintarannya, Karin akhirnya direkrut oleh klub Amefuto untuk menjadi manajer dari Teikoku Alexander.

Toh, tidak ada yang yang tidak mungkin, 'kan?

Karin menghela nafas panjang disaat ia memutar kembali ingatan dimana Hiruma menembak Karin dengan cara yang tidak masuk akal. Yah, untuk ukuran seperti Hiruma, mungkin itu merupakan hal biasa.

Tapi, selama ini, Hiruma sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang sebagai seorang 'pacar' kepada Karin sedikitpun. Ia hanya memperlakukannya layaknya sebagai seorang manajer. Dilihat dari mata Hiruma saja, sepertinya Hiruma memang tidak menyukai Karin lagi.

Dan hal itu juga berlaku kepada Karin; dia sudah tidak mencintai lagi Hiruma lagi. Dia merasa bahwa sepertinya ada seseorang yang menunggunya untuk dicintai dan mencintai. Karin tidak pernah bertemu dia, tidak pernah membayangkan wajahnya. Hanya saja, ia merasakan bahwa orang itu adalah orang dari dunia lain.

"Hoi, Kepang sialan. Kau kenapa? Kepalamu terbentur badan Gendut sialan, ya? Kekeke,"

Tiba-tiba pertanyaan dari Hiruma menggagetkan Karin.

"E—eh? Itu—ano, tidak apa-apa, kok! Ahaha!" Karin terlihat salah tingkah ketika Hiruma memandang dirinya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Oh," ucap Hiruma, "hei, Karin. Temani aku beli cream puff," paksa Hiruma.

Karin terlihat sedikit bingung, "E—eh? Me—memang kenapa? Kau ingin makan cream puff? Bukannya kamu benci makanan manis?" tanya Karin. Baru kali ini Hiruma memintanya untuk menemani membeli makanan yang jelas-jelas kadar gulanya sangat tinggi tersebut.

"Berisik, Kepang sialan. Aku hanya ingin membelinya," ucap Hiruma balik, "aku merasa bahwa aku harus membelinya saja," lanjut Hiruma sambil memandang langit. Sementara Karin hanya bisa dibuat bingung oleh perkataan setan satu ini.

.

**[ 1st World ]**

"Mamori, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Yamato sambil melirik ke arah pemilik rambut auburn yang sedang memandang seragam Amefuto Deimon bernomor punggung satu tersebut.

"Ah, tidak sedang apa-apa, kok," ucap Mamori sambil menunjukkan senyumnya ke Yamato, "aku hanya sedang memikirkan posisi Quarterback yang masih kosong," lanjut Mamori sambil melirik seragam nomor satu tersebut.

Yamato mendekat ke arah Mamori yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang klub sambil mengacak rambut auburn Mamori, "Sudahlah, tidak usah kau pikirkan. Aku baik-baik saja di posisi Quarterback sekarang," ucapnya. Mamori menggembungkan pipinya.

"_Mou_, tapi aku merasa sangat bersalah kepadamu karena kau harus merangkap dua posisi!" sentak Mamori sambil menyingkirkan tangan besar Yamato di rambutnya.

"Hm? Tapi aku tidak sama sekali merasa diberatkan oleh posisi tersebut,"

"...Ukh, baiklah. Aku mengalah," Mamori akhirnya menyerah setelah berdebat panjang dengan Yamato.

Yamato melirik ke arah seragam yang Mamori pegang, "Kau bahkan tidak mengijinkanku untuk memakai seragam itu," ujar Yamato sambil menunjuk ke arah seragam yang Mamori pegang, "padahal kukira nomor punggung satu lebih cocok dijadikan sebagai posisi Quarterback ketimbang nomor punggung dua puluh dua," lanjutnya lagi.

Mamori memandang seragam yang ia pegang, "_Gomen_, Yamato-_kun_. Bukannya aku tidak mau. Tapi aku hanya merasakan bahwa seragam ini milik seseorang dan hanya boleh dipakai olehnya. Tapi aku tidak tahu itu siapa," ujar Mamori sambil tersenyum. Yamato yang kelihatan bingung dengan penjelasan Mamori hanya diam saja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Yamato kembali mengecak rambut Mamori, "ngomong-ngomong, lebih baik kau pikirkan strategi untuk Christmas Bowl saja. Oke?"

"Uhn!"

Mamori hanya mengangguk. Keduanya lalu tersenyum hangat.  
Tapi tiba-tiba, mereka dikagetkan oleh suara dobrakan pintu.

"Yaaa! Mamo-_nee_! Kita dataaang!" teriak Suzuna sambil membawa sebuah bungkus makanan berukuran sedang.

"Maaf lama, Mamori-_neechan_," ucap Sena sambil mengelap keringatnya. Kemungkinannya adalah Sena dipaksa lari sambil menggendong Suzuna agar mereka bisa membeli barang yang diinginkan Mamori dengan cepat.

"Ah, terimakasih kalian berdua. Maaf merepotkan," kata Mamori sambil menerima bungkus makanan yang berisi cream puff tersebut.

"_Nee_, tidak masalah, Mamo-_nee_! Lagipula Mamo-_nee_ harus membuat strategi untuk Christmas Bowl nanti!" teriak Suzuna bersemangat, "oh, ya. Ini Mamo-_nee_, permen karet mint tanpa gula yang Mamo-nee pesan!" ucap Suzuna sambil menyerahkan sebungkus permen karet mint tanpa gula kepada Mamori. Sekali lagi Mamori mengucapkan terima kasih kepada gadis cheerleader tersebut.

Setelah itu, Suzuna dan Sena pamit untuk kembali latihan. Yamato terlihat sedikit bingung begitu melihat Mamori ternyata membeli permen karet mint tanpa gula.

"Kau suka permen karet?" tanya Yamato.

Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak terlalu, sih. Hanya ingin saja," ucapnya.

Dan Mamori mulai mengunyah permen karet mint yang barusan ia buka bungkusnya.

.

**[ 2nd World ]**

Keesokan harinya pada jam yang sama, Hiruma mengunyah permen karet _mint_nya sembari mengetik di laptopnya. Seperti biasa, dia memikirkan strategi untuk pertandingan di Christmast Bowl pada hari natal nanti.

Sebenarnya, ini adalah tugas dari Karin untuk memikirkan strategi. Tapi, dikarenakan otak cerdas dan licik milik Hiruma, ia terpaksa harus membantu Karin membuat strategi yang licik untuk mengelabuhi musuhnya.

Tapi untuk hari ini, Karin sangat sibuk karena ia harus mempersiapkan seragam dan sepatu milik anggota lain seperti mencucinya, atau mungkin membelinya dengan uang kas apabila sudah terlihat kotor dan rusak. Sebagai gantinya, Hirumalah yang harus memikirkan strategi pada hari ini. Toh, Hiruma merasa tidak keberatan sejak dia memang mahir untuk membuat strategi.

Sembari masih mengunyah permen karetnya, iris emeraldnya tertuju kepada tiga buah cream puff yang terpajang di meja. Cream puff yang kemarin ia beli bersama Karin seharga lima belas yen.

Hiruma masih tidak bisa mengerti kenapa ia harus membeli cream puff. Ia mengira bahwa ada sel otaknya yang rusak sehingga ia memutuskan untuk membeli makanan berkadar gula tinggi tersebut. Secara, si Setan tersebut sama sekali membenci makanan manis apalagi cream puff.

Tapi ia merasa ia harus membeli makanan tersebut. Jika tidak, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang terlupakan bersamanya.

Setelah melirik cream puff itu selama lima menit, Hiruma kembali memfokuskan matanya ke layar laptop sambil mengunyah permen karet mint tanpa gulanya. Tapi, sebelum ia bisa fokus ke layar laptop tersebut, tiba-tiba seekor anjing datang dan segera menyerbu kepala Hiruma. Tapi, yang berambut pirang itu hanya diam dan membiarkan anjing kesayangannya itu memainkan rambutnya.

"Oi, Cerberus. Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Kau habis menyiksa Gendut sialan itu lagi?" tanya Hiruma kepada anjingnya. Anjing tersebut hanya membalasnya dengan gonggongan.

"Kekeke, bilang saja kau lapar, anjing sialan," tiba-tiba Hiruma mengeluarkan daging dari dalam tas besarnya, "nih, makan. Pergi sana, kau mengangguku," ucap Hiruma sambil melempar daging itu keluar. Refleks, Cerberus langsung menangkap daging tersebut dan memakannya di luar.

.

**[ 1st World ]**

Hujan kembali mengguyur kota Deimon. Untungnya, Mamori tadi pagi masih sempat melihat ramalan cuaca sehingga ia sudah menyiapkan payung untuk pulang.

Latihan hari ini selesai lebih cepat karena ada beberapa dari anggotanya harus mengikuti ujian susulan seperti Sena, , Monta, Taki, Togano dan Kuroki. Agar nilai mereka tidak jeblok dan bisa naik kelas, mereka harus belajar dari pagi hingga malam agar mendapat nilai yang bagus. Mamori juga setiap hari mengajarkan mereka sedikit demi sedikit setelah latihan selesai. Tapi untuk hari ini, mereka berlima lebih memilih untuk belajar sendiri dengan lembaran soal yang Mamori buat untuk mereka.

Yamato masih mempunyai urusan sebagai ketua OSIS Deimon, makanya dia menyuruh Mamori untuk pulang duluan.

Mamori segera membuka payungnya dan berjalan keluar menuju sekolah. Jalanan sangat sepi karena hujan deras mengguyur kota Deimon. Hawa yang sangat dingin sesekali membuat Mamori menggigil. Mamori menoleh kesana-kemari untuk melihat tempat kosong yang bisa dibuatnya untuk berteduh. Tapi hasilnya nihil, dan terpaksa Mamori harus melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan hawa dingin.

Sampai seperempat jalan menuju rumahnya, tiba-tiba Mamori menemukan seekor anjing berjalan dengan menggigit sepotong daging di mulutnya. Karena rasa kasihan, akhirnya Mamori memutuskan untuk memayungi anjing yang sudah terlihat basah kuyup tersebut.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah tidak kehujanan lagi," ujar Mamori sambil memamerkan senyumnya ke anjing yang mempunyai wajah ganas tersebut.

Anjing tersebut akhirnya mendekat ke kaki Mamori. Mamori kembali tersenyum dan mencoba jongkok untuk mengusap-usap bulu anjing yang lembab dan basah tersebut.

"Kasihan sekali... Siapa tuannya, sih? Kejamnya dia membiarkan seekor anjing seperti ini harus basah kuyup," gerutu Mamori masih sambil mengusap-usap bulu perak dari anjing tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, Mamori terserentak kaget karena ia menemukan helai rambut bewarna pirang di belakang punggung tersebut.

"Eh? Ada rambut bewarna pirang? Tapi 'kan anjing ini bulunya bewarna perak," tukas Mamori bingung, "mungkin ini rambut dari pemilik anjing tersebut," tambah Mamori sambil memandangi lima helai rambut bewarna pirang tersebut.

Tapi tiba-tiba, iris safir Mamori menangkap sebuah bayangan seseorang dengan rambut bewarna pirang _spiky_ yang sedang menenteng AK-47 di bahunya. Dihiasi dengan senyumnya yang lebar serta daun telinganya yang runcip.

Hanya lima detik yang dapat Mamori lihat dari bayangan tersebut. Tiba-tiba, Mamori merasakan ada yang aneh dengan hatinya.

.

**[ 2nd World ]**

Hiruma mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa ke Tokyo untuk pertandingan Christmast Bowl nantinya. Sebenarnya, ia sudah membawa koper besar yang disiapkannya dari rumah. Tapi, masih banyak barang-barang 'beharganya' yang tertinggal di ruang klub. Termasuk seragam Amefutonya yang bernomor punggung satu.

Disaat Hiruma mencari seragam Amefutonya yang sudah ditata rapi oleh Karin di locker khusus milik pemuda blonde tersebut, secara tidak sengaja Hiruma menemukan sebuah kaos bewarna merah dengan lambang kuma—sebuah maskot yang sedang terkenal di kalangan para gadis muda.

"Hoi, Kepang sialan. Ini punyamu?" tanya Hiruma sambil menunjukkan kaos tersebut kepada Karin yang sedang membersihkan ruang klub.

"Eh? Aku tidak punya kaos seperti itu," jawab Karin, "mungkin itu punyamu, Yoichi-_kun_,"

"Hah? Punyaku? Dengan ukuran seperti ini?" tukas Hiruma sambil menujukkan size dari kaos tersebut. Dan memang, kaos tersebut sangat kecil bagi Hiruma. Lagipula, tidak mungkin untuk Hiruma menggunakan kaos yang mempunyai gambar kuma di sisi atas kanan.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan disitu saja. Mungkin punya yang lain,"

"Tidak perlu, Kepang sialan,"

Karin melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sementara Hiruma masih bertanya-tanya tentang kepemilikan kaos tersebut. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah meletakkan kaos tidak penting seperti ini di locker khususnya. Dia hanya meletakkan senjata, seragam dan keperluan lain untuk bermain Amefuto.

_Apakah ada yang iseng meletakkan kaos seperti ini di locker milik Hiruma Yoichi?_ Itu sangat mustahil. Pada dasarnya saja, ruang klub Teikoku sangat aman dan tidak pernah ada kasus kemalingan di sini. Dan lagipula, memangnya ada orang yang berani untuk mengerjai si setan yang paling ditakuti di sekolahnya? Yang mempunyai senjata andalannya yaitu buku yang menyimpan banyak rahasia memalukan milik semua orang?

Hiruma menghela nafas panjang. Diliriknya lagi kaos itu, lalu ia memutuskan untuk mencium baunya.

"...keh? Bau cream puff...," ujar Hiruma. Tiba-tiba, iris _emerald_nya menangkap bayangan seorang gadis berambut auburn yang sangat manis. Dia mengenakan kaos itu. Kulitnya yang seputih susu itu membuat Hiruma terserentak kaget.

Tapi untungnya, setelah lima detik kemudian, bayangan itu hilang. Hiruma yang masih bisa mengingat bayangan itu hanya mengerutkan dahinya sambil memegangi dadanya.

.

**[ 1st World ]**

Pertandaingan berakhir dengan raut kekejutan dari para penonton. Mereka benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang tertera di papan skor.

"Su—sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya! Tahun ini, pada detik ini, Teikoku Alexander dapat dikalahkan oleh keteguhan para pemain Deimon Devil Bats dengan skor 42-41!" teriak juri sangat keras. Bahkan sang juri juga terlihat sangat kaget.

Di_ bench_ pemain Deimon Devil Bats, terdapat kerumunan pemain berseragam Deimon yang sedang mengeluarkan air mata kegembiraannya masing-masing. Mereka sudah memenangkan Christmast Bowl yang menjadi impian mereka semua. Mulai dari Monta, Kuroki, Togano, Taki, Sena, bahkan orang yang paling tenang sekalipun—Jumonji, mereka menangis karena kemenangan mereka.

Yamato tidak mengeluarkan air matanya. Dia mencoba bersikap tenang. Dia mencoba menunjukkan senyumnya saja. Walaupun dalam hati, dia sangat senang.

"Akhirnya—Christmast Bowl! Kita menang di Christmast Bowl! Menang _MAX_!" teriak Monta sambil meninju langit.

Semuanya hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan pemain yang paling bersemangat itu. Akhirnya, semua pemain memutuskan untuk merayakan kebahagiaan mereka dengan melempar-pemain-ke-udara.

"Ahaha~ lempar aku setinggi mungkin, Monsiuer!" ucap Taki kegirangan.

"Kalau aku bisa melemparmu setinggi mungkin hingga kau tidak akan pernah kembali lagi, aku sudah melakukannya dari dulu," tukas Kuroki.

"Yaaa! Untuk orang pertama, tentu saja kepada Runningback kebanggaan kita! Eyeshield 21!" Suzuna menunjuk ke arah Sena yang sepertinya kecapekan. Tapi para pemain yang tidak punya rasa iba segera melempar Sena setinggi mungkin.

Sementara di bench, masih terlihat Yamato dan Mamori yang duduk bersebelahan. Yamato meminum sport drinknya dan Mamori yang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

"Um? Mamori, kau tidak ikut kesana?" tanya Yamato. Mamori menggeleng.

"Tak apa. Melihat mereka saja aku sudah bahagia," ujar Mamori sambil masih melihat kelakuaan teman-temannya.

Yamato mengerti apa yang Mamori pikirkan sekarang. Mamori terlihat sedikit kurang bersemangat.

"Mamori. Apakah ada yang impian yang belum tercapai?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Yamato-_kun_?" tanya Mamori bingung.

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan,"

"Nn. Aku benar tidak apa-apa, Yamato-kun." ucap Mamori sambil tersenyum, "kalau begitu, aku pergi ke ruang ganti dulu, ya! Aku akan menyiapkan baju ganti," ujar Mamori. Yamato ingin menghentikannya, tapi Mamori sudah keburu pergi. Yamato hanya menghela nafas panjang. _Aku tahu kau masih punya impian lain, 'kan?_

Mamori kembali memandang seragam Deimon Devil Bats bernomor punggung satu itu. Entah kenapa, dia sangat ingin memegang seragam itu.

Mamori benar-benar tidak dapat memahami apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Pertama, dia merasa senang karena Devil Bats sudah memenangkan Christmast Bowl melawan Teikoku Alexander yang rumornya sangat kuat. Tentu saja ia harus berbahagia karena inilah satu-satunya alasan Mamori mengikuti klub Amefuto selain untuk melindungi Sena.

Kedua, dia tetap merasa hampa. Entah kenapa, dia merasakan satu orang yang tidak dapat mengisi euforia kebahagiaan Christmast Bowl itu. Ishimaru? Bukan dia. Walaupun keberadaannya sering tidak dianggap orang lain, Mamori selalu menyadarinya dimanapun Ishimaru berada.

_Lalu siapa orang itu?_ Mamori sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ia merasa bahwa 'teman imajinasinya'lah ia pikirkan sekarang. Dialah orang yang selalu menenteng AK-47 di bahunya. Yang selalu memamerkan senyum lembarnya serta kekehannya. Rambutnya yang terlihat sangat norak;_ blonde spiky_. Serta telinga runcingnya yang dihiasi oleh anting yang menempel.

Orang yang **harusnya** mengenakan seragam bernomor satu ini.

.

**[ 2nd World ]**

Seperti biasa, Teikoku Alexander memenangkan Christmast Bowl tahun ini.

Pemain dari Teikoku Alexander sekarang sedang merayakan kemenangannya di ruang ganti mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka yang melempar air soda. Tertawa bersama. Sang manajer, Karin Koizumi juga merasa senang begitu nama Teikoku Alexander dikumandangkan sebagai pemenang dari pertandingan mereka dengan Deiimon Devil Bats.

Tapi, hanya ada satu orang yang terilhat biasa saja. Dia masih mengunyah permen karet mintnya. Dia tidak melontarkan senyumnya sekalipun saat ia berhasil mencetak Touchdown penentuan kemenangan.

Yoichi Hiruma.

"_Ano sa_, Yo—Yoichi_-kun_, kau tidak merayakan kemenangan bersama kita?" tanya Karin mendekati Hiruma. Sementara yang berambut pirang hanya diam saja sambil mengunyah permen karetnya.

"Yoichi-_kun_?"

_GRAB!_

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Karin digenggam oleh tangan ramping milik Hiruma

"Ikut aku," tukas Hiruma sambil menarik tangan Karin.

"EEEH? Ta—tapi," sebelum Karin bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hiruma sudah duluan menggeretnya ke suatu tempat yang sangat gelap dan sepi. Tidak ada satu orang pun disana.

Setelah sampai, Hiruma melepas tangan dari manajer tersebut. Terlihat nafas Karin tersenggal-senggal karena Hiruma memaksanya untuk berlari.

"Hah... Hah," Karin mengatur nafasnya sebentar, "_nee_, Yoichi-_kun_... Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat aneh?" tanya Karin sambil memandang Hiruma yang sama sekali cuek dan tidak melirik ke arah Karin.

"Bukankah harusnya dirimu senang saat kita menang di Christmast Bowl? Bukankah ini impianmu dari dulu? Tapi kenapa wajahmu terlihat tidak bahagia, Yoichi-_kun_?" tanya Karin dengan tatapan bingung.

Hiruma melirik ke arah Karin, "Katakan kepadaku, Kepang sialan. Apakah kau masih menyukaiku atau tidak," ucap Hiruma tiba-tiba. Semburat merah mulai menghiasi wajah tirus milik Karin.

"E—eh? A—apa maksudmu, Yo—Yoichi?"

"Jawab," Hiruma hanya melirik tajam ke arah Karin. Karin tahu bahwa jika sudah begini, artinya Hiruma benar-benar serius. Biasanya, dia menodongkan AK-47nya ke wajah Karin.

"..._Gomenasai_ Yoichi-_kun_... Tapi aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi," ucap Karin sambil memandang mantap ke arah Hiruma, "...entah kenapa, aku merasakan ada seseorang yang masih menungguku. Aku tidak tahu siapa, tapi hatiku berkata bahwa dialah yang akan mencintaiku nanti dan dialah yang akan menjadi pasangan sehidup sematiku. Aku tidak tahu dimana dia... Entah di kota yang berbeda, negara yang berbeda, benua yang berbeda atau dalam dunia yang berbeda," tambahnya.

Permen karet mint yang barusan Hiruma gembungkan sekarang meletup sehingga membuat suara 'pop'.

"Keh, kupikir kita sama, Kepang sialan," ujar Hiruma sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Eh?"

"Aku juga akhir-akhir ini merasakan hal yang sama darimu, kepang sialan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi hanya otak sialanku saja yang selalu menghantui gadis sialan yang katanya akan mencintaiku. Walaupun dalam dunia yang berbeda," tambahnya lagi.

Karin menunduk. Dia merasa bersalah karena selama ini ia berpacaran dengan Hiruma tanpa perasaan suka sedikitpun.

Karin menggigit bawah bibirnya sembari memegang tangan Hiruma, "_Go—gomenasai_, Yoichi-_kun_. Aku tidak pernah bilang ini kepadamu," tukasnya, "ka—kalau begitu, kita putus, ya?"

Hiruma hanya terkekeh, "Kekeke, memang kau benang? Kenapa harus pakai kata putus segala," ledek Hiruma.

"Eeeh?"

"Jangan pakai kata putus. Terdengar menjijikkan, tahu," ucap Hiruma sambil menenteng AK-47nya, "kalaupun kita tidak berpacaran lagi, kita masih di team Teikoku Alexander. Jadi jangan pernah berkata 'kita putus' lagi, kepang sialan,"

Dan detik selanjutnya, Hiruma meninggalkan Karin yang masih terkejut karena seorang Hiruma Yoichi bisa berkata bijak seperti itu.

.

Malam mulai datang, sekitar Tokyo Dome mulai ikut gelap. Masih terasa hawa dingin serta merta salju yang masih belum lelah untuk mengguyur kota Tokyo.

Mamori Anezaki berjalan dengan menggunakan coat bewarna merahnya. Christmast Bowl telah berakhir. Dan semua anggota juga sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tadinya, Suzuna dan Sena berniat untuk pulang bersama Mamori. Tapi, Mamori ingin pergi ke toko terlebih dahulu untuk membeli cream puff kesukaannya.

Dieratkan kembali_ coat_nya. Hawa dingin kini mulai merasuk ke tulang Mamori. Sampai-sampai hidungnya bewarna merah.

"Dingin...," ucapnya sambil menggosok-gosok tangannya.

Mamori berjalan dengan langkah cepat agar ia bisa sampai tujuan dengan selamat. Tapi, kekuatan Mamori tidak cukup. Kaki Mamori sudah terlanjut membeku saking dinginnya malam hari di kota Tokyo.

Memutuskan untuk istirahat, Mamori segera pergi ke sebuah tempat yang kelihatannya cukup hangat. Lalu, ia duduk di sebuah bangku kayu. Dia mengelus-elus kakinya yang sangat dingin.

_Kruyuk_

Ah, suara dari perut Mamori terdengar begitu keras. Mamori sangat lapar, karena semenjak di Tokyo Dome tadi, dia tidak memakan bekal yang dibuat oleh Ibunya. Dan tentunya, bekalnya sudah habis dilahap oleh para pemain sebagai penambah stamina.

Mamori hanya pasrah sambil memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan.

"_Kekeke, makanya pikirkan perutmu dulu, manajer sialan. Jangan pikirkan makanan busuk itu dulu,"_

Mamori terserentak kaget. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah suara yang berbisik di telinganya. Refleks Mamori menoleh ke sebelah kanan dan tiba-tiba ia mendapati sekotak cream puff dengan sebuah tulisan.

Mamori segera mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

"Yoichi... Hiruma?"

.

Hiruma segera mendobrak pintu dari supermarket tersebut. Sontak, manusia-manusia disana merasa ketakutan di saat sang setan yang paling ditakuti semua orang masuk.

Pria berambut_ spiky_ itu tidak mempedulikan orang-orang sekitarnya yang ketakutan. Toh, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan dari mahluk-mahluk yang memandang Hiruma.

Tanpa basa-basi—dan karena dia memang sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik—, tangan ramping Hiruma segera menyambar ke permen karet _mint_ yang berada pada deretan bawah sendiri.

Setelah mengambil lima bungkus permen karet tersebut, Hiruma segera pergi ke arah kasir untuk membayarnya. Penjaga kasir terlihat sangat ketakutan, tapi dia harus melayani Hiruma layaknya sebagai seorang pembeli, bukan sebagai setan.

"Li—lima belas yen, Tu—Tuan," ucap penjaga kasir tersebut sambil menyerahkan belanjaan Hiruma. Pria _blonde_ itu segera menyerahkan selembar uang dua puluh yen dan mengambil belanjaannya kembali.

"A—anu, Tu—Tuan. Ki—kita sedang mengadakan promo untuk pembelian permen karet lebih dari tiga," tiba-tiba penjaga kasir itu mengambil sebuah kotak besar, "ji—jika tidak keberatan, Tu—Tuan bisa mengambil hadiahnya disini," penjaga kasir itu lalu menunjuk ke arah kota besar tersebut.

Hiruma hanya memanggut manggutkan dahinya, "Kekeke, menarik juga?" dan detik berikutnya, sebuah ledakan terjadi di supermarket tersebut. Hiruma tiba-tiba menembak kotak itu sehingga isi dari kotak tersebut berceceran keluar. Penjaga kasir tersebut makin dibuat takut oleh tingkah lakunya.

Hiruma memandangi hadiahnya. Tiba-tiba, Hiruma merasa tertarik pada sebuah boneka kecil. Boneka itu adalah boneka manusia, dengan wajah manis dan rambut auburn sebahunya. Serta mata safir yang terlihat besar dan indah.

"Kekeke, aku ambil ini," ucap Hiruma. Lalu ia segera beranjak keluar dan meninggalkan penjaga kasir yang masih ketakutan.

Di jalan, Hiruma memandang boneka tersebut. Entah kenapa Hiruma bisa memilih boneka yang kesannya sangat_ girly_ tersebut. Dia merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang berbisik padanya untuk membeli boneka tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, Hiruma tidak sengaja memandang sebuah tulisan kecil di belakang boneka tersebut.

"...Oh? Jadi nama boneka ini 'Mamori Anezaki', huh?" kata Hiruma sambil melirik tulisan tersebut, "nama yang aneh,"

"_Mou, Hiruma-kun! Jangan meledekku!"_

Hiruma terlonjak kaget. Tiba-tiba dia mendengarkan seseorang sedang memanggilnya. Dia segera melirik ke belakangnya.

Tapi yang ditemukannya adalah sebungkus cream puff yang masih hangat.

.

.

**[ 3rd World ]**

"Dan apakah kamu, Hiruma Yoichi, bersedia menerima Mamori Anezaki sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, dalam keadaan senang maupun susah. Dan apakah jawabannya?" Pendeta bertanya kepada pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan lantang.

"Kekeke. Tentu saja aku bersedia, Pendeta sialan," kekeh Hiruma.

"Dan apakah kamu, Mamori Anezaki, bersedia menerima Hiruma Yoichi sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, dalam keadaan senang maupun susah. Dan apakah jawabannya?" kini Pendeta melirik ke arah yang berambut auburn di depannya.

"Ya, saya bersedia," ucap Mamori mantap

"Silakan kalian mengucapkan janji nikah kalian,"

Hiruma menatap Mamori dengan kekehannya, "Kekeke. Aku, Hiruma Yoichi, akan terus mencintai dan menjaga istri sialanku ini dengan baik dan benar," ucap Hiruma dengan asal-asalan. Pendeta hanya bisa pasrah karena dia juga takut kepada setan satu itu.

Kini gantian iris safir Mamori memandang Hiruma, "Saya, Mamori Anezaki, mengambil kamu, Hiruma Yoichi sebagai suami saya, dan saya berjanji akan mencintai kamu, dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, sampai kematian memisahkan kita. Inilah janji saya di hadapan Tuhan dan jemaat-Nya,"

Mamori dan Hiruma hari ini menyatakan cinta mereka berdua di depan Tuhan. Mereka sudah berjanji akan selalu bersamanya. Di gereja ini, tepat di detik ini, yang akan menjadi saksi bisu atas dilontarkannya janji sehidup semati mereka.

"Nee, You-kun. Kau tahu? Sepertinya aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh," bisik Mamori.

"Memang apa yang aneh, Istri sialan?" tanya Hiruma.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasakan kalau kita berada dalam dunia yang berbeda, mungkin kita tidak bisa menjadi seperti ini dan mengucapkan janji seperti ini," ucap Mamori sambil memandang lurus ke iris Suaminya, "aku juga merasa bahwa diriku di dunia yang satunya juga berkata seperti itu. Dia tidak bertemu denganmu, tapi dia merasakanmu," tambahnya. Hiruma hanya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Hah? Otakmu mulai rusak sampai-sampai ngomong begituan ya, Istri sialan?"

"_Mou_! You-_kun_!"

"Kekeke. Tidak peduli di dunia manapun, aku tetap Hiruma Yoichi yang menyukaimu, Mamori," tukas Hiruma sambil menggenggam rambut belakang Mamori.

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba, Hiruma mendorong kepala Mamori sehingga bibir mereka berdua dapat bersentuhan. Mamori membelalakkan matanya sambil mengeluarkan semburat merah di wajahnya.

Alhasil, tindakan mereka menuai banyak teriakan.

"MUKYAAAAA! CEMBURU _MAX_!"

"Kyaaaa! Romantisnyaaa! Sena! Nanti saat pernikahan kita, kau harus lakukan itu juga, ya?"

"Hieee? Kenapa harus aku?"

"HA? Mereka berdua mau bikin kita yang jomblo ini makin terpuruk, ya?!"

"HAA? Sialan mereka berdua! Aku juga ingin cepat nikaaah!"

"Togano, Kuroki, diamlah. Kalian memalukan,"

"HAAAAA? Diam kau, Jumonji! Mentang-mentang kau sudah punya Istri, jangan berlagak, ya!"

"HAAA? DI-DIAM KALIAN!"

"FUGYAAA!"

"Huwaaa! Mereka berdua sangat cocok bukan, Musashi? Kapan aku bisa seperti itu dengan orang yang aku sukai, ya?"

"Kuruskan badanmu dulu, Kurita,"

"Ahaha~ Kalian berdua membuatku iri, Monsieur Hiruma, Mademoiselle Anezaki~"

Dan masih banyak keributan lainnya yang terhenti karena tembakan keras dari Hiruma Yoichi.

.

.

* * *

Owari

* * *

...Sebentar. Sepertinya kita melupakan seseorang, ya?

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa

.

...Akhirnya selesai :''3 /bergulingdiataskasur

...Ada yang ingat daku? Emm, kalo ada yang bingung dengan pennem saya, saya salmahimahi. Yang tiga tahun lalu selalu nongkrong disini tapi sekarang malah berkeliaran di fandom lain /dilemparpisau

Akhirnya bisa bikin HiruMamo ;;;w;;; (walau rada fail) soalnya saya kebiasaan bikin fanfict SenaSuzu sih ahaha~

Yang masih bingung sama ceritanya, jadi cerita ini menggambarkan bagaimana kalo Hiruma sama Mamo itu berada di dunia yang berbeda. Mamori di dunia pertama sementara Hiruma di dunia kedua. Masing-masing dari mereka tidak bertemu, jadinya saya masukin Yamato ke Deimon sebagai pengganti Hiruma dan Hiruma saya masukin di Teikoku sebagai pengganti Yamato. Dan mereka berdua akan bertemu di dunia ketiga.

Satu-satunya penghubung mereka cuma Cerberus (saya serahkan pada imajinasi Anda bagaimana Cerberus bisa pindah tempat dari dunia satu ke dunia kedua /plak). Oh ya, sebenernya ini terinspirasi dari sebuah doujin sih mwehehehe /digampar

Kalo endingnya menggantung, maafkan daku kawan ;;;w;;; udah lama gak bikin fanfiction karena harus ngadepin UNAS. Oh ya, kalau sempat, saya akan bikin yang versi YamaKarin. Setelah saya dapat SMA baru saya bikin deh, janji!

Emm ya, ada yang mau review? Kritik dan saran diperlukan banget :''3  
Jyaa! See you again, reader-tachi!


End file.
